The Lazy Day
by Alexandermylove
Summary: Oneshot! Takes place after the events of CoHF. After working to the point of exhaustion Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood decide that they deserve to stay in and have a lazy day. Nothing more than Malec cuteness.


**A/N: Hey guys! Yes I know that I should be posting new chapters for Silver and A Little Death but I stumbled upon this oneshot that I had started a while back and I wanted to finish it. I tried to make it as cute and happy and fluffy as possible and hopefully I succeeded. I hope you like:**

* * *

The alarm went off causing both of the raven haired men to groan. They were both extremely tired. One had been out all day doing jobs for clients and the other had been out all night on a hunt that went into the early hours of the next morning.

Magnus groaned and snapped his fingers, "Please, please, please, love. Can we just stay in today? Have a lazy day for once?"

Alec groaned even louder and rolled over so fast that their foreheads crashed together with a soft thumping sound. He groaned again, this time in pain and said, "I'm completely fine with that."

After adjusting so that they lay more comfortably they passed out again, wrapped up in each other.

* * *

A good couple of hours later Magnus woke up, feeling fully rested for the first time in what felt like forever.

Pressed against his collarbone was his pale angel. Magnus loved looking at Alec, especially while he was sleeping. His face was relaxed, not filled with the regular worry and stress.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss between the boys dark eyebrows, then the bridge of his nose, the tip, both high cheekbones and finally, his perfect lips.

His lover stirred in his sleep and made a small sound.

If there was anything that he loved more than watching the younger boy sleep, it was watching him when he first woke up. His eyelids would pop open, displaying the beautiful blue orbs that, when they settled on Magnus, would instantly fill with fondness and love, and a small smile would form on his lips. Then, when he noticed that Magnus was nothing short of basically ogling him, he would flush, his whole face filling with a color so brilliant and so red and so distinctly _Alec _that Magnus loved it every time he got to see it.

Today was no different so when his beautiful angel blushed, he smiled at him and leaned forward to capture his lips again.

Kissing Alec was always an amazing feeling. Whether they were lustful, all sloppy, rushed and full of want, or slow and drawn out, them just wanting to show how much love they had for the other or simple, chaste kisses left on cheeks or the backs of hands, they always made Magnus' heart beat faster and harder. Always made his body fill with warmth and made every single cell in him scream out in need of Alec Lightwood, to get as close to becoming one with his other half as it was humanly possible.

He expertly parted his love's lips and slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth. They just lay there in the center of their arms until they needed to break away to breathe.

Magnus rolled over so that he was on top of the other boy, his knees straddling the shadowhunter's thin waist and rested his forehead against the other's.

He smiled down at Alec, eyes sparkling, "Good morning, my love."

Alec snorted but smiled nonetheless, "I wouldn't really call it morning. It's" He turned his head to the side to check the alarm clock, "three in the afternoon."

Damn. They must have been really exhausted. In the year and a half since Alec had moved in, there had only been a handful of days where they had gotten to do this and Magnus cherished each and every one of them.

On most days, Alec was up even before the alarm (which was set to the ungodly time of eight) and was gone within the hour to train with his siblings. Magnus finished getting ready for the day after Alec left and started working on jobs for his clients.

Alec usually came home around noon and the two were able to have lunch together if Magnus' day wasn't too crazy. Sometimes they would even get to go out on dates in the afternoons. And on most nights, Alec would get called out to go on a hunt. Magnus always slept poorly when Alec was away, he was kept up by worrying over whether or not the boy was alright and if he would come back to him. He knew that he was ridiculous, Alexander was a shadowhunter fully capable to take care of himself but at the same time it was common knowledge that his kind tended to die young.

But his shadowhunter was currently lying beneath him right now, very much alive and looking very very beautiful.

He kissed the boys exposed cheek, "Well nevertheless, it's morning somewhere and it's always a good time to eat breakfast so..."

Alec turned his head, a smile playing on his lips, "If that's your way of asking me to make breakfast-"

"Only if it isn't too much work, darling-" Magnus cut him off playing along.

Alec rolled his eyes at him, "Let's go." He said while getting up and taking Magnus with him.

They were both only scantily dressed in their sleep clothes, neither was wearing a shirt and Magnus was sporting boxers that left little to the imagination, but neither minded.

Alec made his way over the the fridge and started pulling out ingredients.

"I'm going to make pancakes. Feed the Chairman if that isn't too much work, _darling_." He instructed while smirking.

Magnus smiled back and after a placing a quick kiss on his love's cheek set off to find the Chairman- who he actually hadn't seen in a couple of days.

* * *

Magnus re-entered the kitchen just as Alec was finishing up the food. He had the Chairman tucked under his arm.

"I found him hiding in the shower. Was he in there the whole time because I think I would have remembered seeing him-" Magnus stated before placing the tiny cat on the table beside the stack of pancakes. The cat tilted his head at the food and gave it a confused-or about as confused as a cat can get- look.

Magnus snapped his fingers and magicked up a big bowl of cat food on the floor near the leg of Alec's chair.

He instantly jumped off of the table and started digging into his food right away.

Alec smiled down at the small creature before setting two big glasses of orange juice on the table and taking the seat across from Magnus.

"He was actually hiding under the couch before he was in the shower." Alec supplied.

"Doesn't surprise me."

The Chairman took a break from stuffing his face to lean up against Alec's ankle and start purring against the Shadowhunter's skin.

Magnus shot the cat an offended look.

"That ungrateful little beast! I'm the one that fed him how come I'm not getting any love?"

Alec grabbed his hand and rubbed circles into the caramel skin, trying to calm him down. "You fed him _today. _Who's the one that actually remembers to feed him every other day?" The younger man raised an expectant eyebrow.

Magnus wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I've only forgotten a handful of times!"

Alec knew there was no point in arguing so with a roll of his eyes he picked up his utensils and started to put some pancakes into his plate.

"Whatever you say, love."

Magnus also put some pancakes into his plate and looked down at them. They were chocolate ship-his favorite.

"These look perfect, my love. Just like you."

Alec's cheeks turned a rosy color and for a second he didn't know how to reply. Alec was still not used to Magnus bestowing so many compliments, they always left him feeling flustered. (slightly flattered too but mostly flustered.)

He forced himself to push past his feelings and reached inside himself for a response. "Mhm. If they are so perfect then why are you about to drown them in syrup?"

He said, commenting on the bottle of syrup Magnus had just conjured up.

"Because everything is better with syrup." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before commencing to, as Alec had dubbed, 'drown the pancakes'

* * *

An hour later they were curled up on the couch. They were watching some mundane show about fashion design-well Magnus was, Alec had stopped paying attention a few minutes into the episode.

Even though they had been together for so long Magnus' obsession with fashion, and glitter, and just everything that was fabulous hadn't rubbed off on his boyfriend- _yet _Magnus always insisted but Alec was positive that he could never get into that kind of stuff.

What he could get into though was the steady _thump, thump, thump, _that was Magnus' heartbeat. It was the steadiest thing in Alec's life sometimes. Resting just behind Magnus' soft, yet hard chest, slower and stronger than that of a regular human heartbeat. It was a song as familiar to him as the back of his hand but there were still lyrics that he was trying to figure out and put into place.

It was completely and wholly Magnus and Alec loved it just like he loved every single other inch of Magnus' perfect body.

He felt a hand shaking him and felt the vibration in Magnus' chest as he spoke. "Alec are you even listening to me? You could at least pretend to humour me, darling."

Alec blinked his way out of his stupor. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Magnus brushed the hair away from Alec's forehead. "I asked you what you thought of that tartan shirt? Perhaps we could get you to invest in one of those instead of the horrid black things you dare to call sweaters."

Alec furrowed his eyebrows. Not because of Magnus' comment about his choice of clothing, he had heard that spiel only about a million times but because he didn't know what tartan was but he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be comfortable wearing it.

"Umm-it's a nice shirt?" Alec said, trying to humour his boyfriend.

He felt rather than heard Magnus' chest rise and fall in a sigh and caught the tail end of him saying something along the lines of 'you're hopeless.'

* * *

They were back in their bed after their long day of lounging around and doing nothing. Magnus tasted like the Chinese takeout that they had just finished consuming- not that Alec was complaining. He never had any complaints when Magnus was pressed up close against him, so close that it felt as if the space between them had disappeared and no longer existed.

There was nothing more that he could ask for, nothing more that he would ever need, if he could spend the rest of his days with this man right here.

When the need to breathe became too much they broke away and simply lay there, content to be spending time together, alone, and having each other's undivided attention, when Angel knew they didn't get to do it often enough.

Magnus leaned in for another kiss and right before their lips met he whispered those three words that always made butterflies flutter in Alec's stomach and his heart beat so loud he could hear it in his ears:

"I love you."

And Alec whispered back the four words that were the only thing that kept Magnus going sometimes. The four words that he knew Alec meant with his whole heart and in return made him feel pains in his own chest and never failed to set a smile onto his face:

"I love you, too."

* * *

They were soon asleep, naked, curled up together, and fitting perfectly like two puzzle pieces. They both knew that they wouldn't get the chance to do this again tomorrow but it didn't matter because they had gotten today.

And that was more than enough.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to try to post chapters for Silver and A Little Death later this week feel free to pm me here or leave me a message on tumblr yelling at me to hurry up. **

**Follows, favorites, and reviews make my world go round. **

**-Alexandermylove **


End file.
